


Provide and Protect

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Protective Castiel, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in the finally stages of his pregnancy and the doctor has ordered him to be on bed rest and Castiel is taking care of his mate and can't help but use the opportunity to spoil Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provide and Protect

Cas!!" Dean called from upstairs  
"CAS!!" Dean called again  
Cas dropped the book he was reading and ran up the stairs and into the master bed room  
"Yes baby!! are you ok??" Cas asked as he sat on the bed next to his pregnant mate  
"I wanna go for a walk!!" Dean says  
a smile breaks out over Cas's face "Baby!! You know you can't go outside!! Your on bed rest!! Remember!! Doctors orders!!" Cas says  
Dean was pregnant with there first child he was three weeks away from his due date and he had been placed on bed rest by his doctor and he didn't really like being couped up in the house all day in bed  
"Cas!!" Dean whines  
"Dean no!!" Cas says  
"But Cas!!" Dean whines again  
"No buts Dean!! You've had a difficult pregnancy!! You've been stressing out to make sure everything was perfect!! You've been horribly sick and to the hospital several times!! And you almost lost the baby once!! Dean you and are son need to relax!! Dean the doctor wasn't doing this to punish you!! He was doing it cause he knew you need it!!" Cas says rubbing his hand over Dean's huge swollen belly  
"I know but!!" Dean starts only to be cut off by his mate  
"Dean!! Please!! You need to rest!!" Cas says and keeps rubbing his belly  
Dean sighs 'Your right!! I'm sorry for arguing!!' Dean says  
"Its ok!! I understand your ancy!!'  
"Its just i'm not used to having to lie in bed all day!!"  
"It ill be fine baby!! juts three more weeks!!"  
"Yeah!!"  
"Can i get you anything??"  
"Some food would be nice!!"  
"Ok baby i'll go get you some food!!"  
Cas then kisses Dean and heads down into the kitchen he returns a half an hour later carrying a tray with a bowl of tomato soup, crackers, agrilled cheese sandwich, a plate of eggs, a BLT, a plate of oreo's and a 1/2 liter of coke  
when Cas returns Dean is sitting up in bed watching TV and rubbing his belly however he spots Cas out of the corner of his eyes and smiles  
"Hey babe!!" He says  
"Food your highness!!" Cas says as he sets the tray down on the bed  
Dean looks at the huge spread on the tray and his eyes widen and a smile breaks out over his face  
"Are you trying to spoil me??" He asks his mate  
The look on Cas's face says everything "Your pregnant and on bed rest!! You have no choice!!" Cas says  
Dean opens his mouth to say something but Cas stops him

"Don't say a word!! I'm going to change into something comfortable!! and then i'm going to feed you!!" Cas says and then slip into there large walk in closet Cas comes out a few minuets later wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a sweatshirt and get under the cover next to Dean  
"I'm going to feed you soup first!!" Cas says and picks up the spoon and gives Dean some soup  
"I can feed myself you know!!" Dean says  
"I know!! But i enjoy spoiling you!! now hush and let me feed you!!" Cas says and feeds Dean several more spoonful fulls and Dean doesn't even try to object  
Cas feed Dean the whole bowl of soup the plate of eggs, the BLT some crackers and half the grilled cheese before Dean he has to go to the bathroom

Cas helps Dean out of bed but manages to convince him he doesn't need him to walk him across the room OR go into the bathroom with him so Cas gets back into bed and can;t help but smile as he watches Dean waddle across the room and into the bathroom Dean emerges a few minuets later and Cas smiles again as he watched Dean waddle back to bed  
"What were you smiling at??" Dean asked as Cas helped him back into bed  
Cas smiled and walked over to his side of the bed  
"Just the way you waddle when you walk!!" Cas said and then shoved a piece of grilled cheese into Dean's mouth to keep him from saying anything Cas feed Dean the rest of the grilled cheese and crackers and the oreo's but Dean being 8 1/2 months pregnant and eating for two is still hungry  
"Caaaaas!!" He purrs  
"Yes baby!!" Cas says knowing what Dean is going to as him  
"I'm still hungry!! Your son is still hungry!! We want food!!" Dean says and pokes out his bottom lip and makes puppy eyes  
Cas smiles but rolls his eyes "More food!! Coming right up your highness!!" Cas said and left to go to the kitchen  
Dean did know how he'd taken to this spoiled thing at first but he was staring to like it  
Cas was gone for awhile longer than last time because Dean feel asleep but is awoken to a beautiful he looks up and sees Cas standing over him a tray of food in hand  
"Did you have a nice nap??" Cas asks

"Yes I did!! Not what did you bring me??" Dean asks  
Cas smiles and puts down the tray revealing a huge slice of pie

Dean's eyed get huge and his mouth waters Cas smiles and gets into bed  
"Open wide!!" He says and puts a fork full of pie into Dean's mouth  
"Like it??" He asks  
"Yes!! Best pie I've ever had!!" Dean says

Cas smiles and feeds Dean  
Dean purring with each piece of pie that he is feed making Cas smile he liked being able to make his mate the love of his life happy

"Oh Cas!! This pie is so good!!"  
"Its Cherry!! I know you like apple!! But i had the recipe for my grandmothers cherry pie!!"  
"Well tell your Grandmother thank you for me!!  
Cas laughs and puts more pie into Dean's mouth   
Soon the pie is done and the tray and dishes are cleaned up and put downstairs in the kitchen for Cas to attend to later   
Cas and Dean are wrapped in each others arms kissing each other snuggling against each other and whispering sweet and naughty things in each others ears   
"I love you!!  
"I love you too Dean!!"  
"I'm glad you mated me!!  
"I'm glad i mated you too!! I couldn't imagine spending my life with any one else!!"  
"Me too!! Me too!!  
And that his how they spend the afternoon wrapped in each others arms, cuddling and snuggling, kissing and whispering sweet and naughty things in one another's ears the world outside and the dishes downstairs in the kitchen forgotten as they fall asleep in each others arms   
"I love you Cas angel!!" Dean says   
"I love you Dean baby!!" Cas says   
and then they both fall asleep cuddled against each other   
THE END


End file.
